Those Lost Memories, That Lost Love
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: Two different lands...one mission. But when's that happening if Ginny,Harry,Ron&Hermione are in London while Sakura&Syaoran live in TOKYO?will they ever meet?will the evil ever die?and will Sakura survive?and what's with all this past? 11th Chappy UP! RxR
1. Prolouge and Summary

"Those Lost Memories, That lost love…"

Hi y'all! This is my first fanfic I'm writing in and also, don't get too harsh on me…it's only my FIRST one! And let me just remind you, I'm not a very good author and PLEASE READ…AND PLEASE REVIEW! And if I get enough reviews I'll keep on writing! (evil, I know…khekhekhe)

_**Prologue & Summary:**_

_Characters:_

Syaoran Li – aged 17.

Sakura Kinomoto – aged 16

Harry Potter – aged 20

Ginny Weasley Potter – aged 19

Ronald Weasley – aged 20

Hermione Granger – aged 20

Touya Kinomoto – aged 25

Eriol (what's his last name, again?) – aged 18

These were the good people, here are some of the bad ones…

Tomoyo (Last name???) – aged 16 Sorry, I'm making her bad…mwahaha!

Draco Malfoy - aged 20

Joshua Malayami (I know the name's weird, I made it up!) – aged 101 but publically known to be only 19. He's a ghost, nobody except him knows that, though

Keroburus (spelling? And does he have a last name??) – Immortal I'm very, very sorry for making him a baddie, but since I'm the author…I HAVE THE POWER

Voldemort (LOL!) – No idea how old this dude is…imagine he's immortal as well…

_Summary/Main Points:_

**Note: There are two stories going on…and later on it becomes one when Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione meet Sakura and Syaoran in Tokyo. You'll get the story as you start reading and I'll be switching through POV's to make the story switch through the two different stories.**

Sakura and Syaoran were good friends, and Sakura loved him until…she lost all of her feathers and Syaoran, ready to help her, had to give up his relationship with Sakura in order to keep her alive. But now, after returning all her feathers back, and coming back to Tokyo (isn't that where they used to live?), Syaoran realized how much he fancies Sakura, how much he loves her, and how he wants her…but Sakura is lost. She remembers everything but Syaoran. Days, months, and a year pass and Princess Sakura is to get engaged to some King Joshua Malayami and rule the land of Germany as Kind Touya and his queen, Queen Cagalli are ruling their kingdom. Princess Sakura is all willing to marry King Joshua but does she realize what's happening to the successful archeologist Syaoran? Does Syaoran want to lose Sakura just like that forever? And what about the prophecy…? Will it every come true? I made the prophecy up; you'll know it later on in the story.

(second story)

In the land of London, far away from Japan, live a very happy, married and a young couple, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter. Everything is going good until the spirit of long-dead Voldemort had returned and haunted Harry in his dreams. Harry decided to go to Sirius (who is NOT dead) and hence found out about the prophecy…! Would the prophecy ever come true, will Harry and Ginny ever make Ron and Hermione fall in love? Will they even go to Japan? Ever?

How do you like it till here? I know it's messed up but hey…I just started! And please, please, please review! I promise that I'll try my best to upload every other day because I'm also writing this other story in quizilla and I need to keep that going as well…so please don't be harsh and please, please, please REVIEW!

**P.J**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello y'all again! This is just my second chapter and all of you, who are confused about the story (which I bet all of you are!) I made up most of the things. For example: the people's ages and all of that, Sakura and all those living in Tokyo instead of Clow place, and Ginny and Harry married and all that crap! But I'm just being original here, ain't I? Ok..and now if you don't get anything…just send me a review and I'll clear your confusion out! (now…on with the story) Also, I'm really sorry the way I am OOC 'ing' the characters and everything...but that's just the way it's supposed to go, alrite? And ALSO, this story may somehow even relate to Narnia...khekhe! ENJOY! RxR!

**---By the way, the story would be changing POV's from Japan and London, so keep an eye for that, alrite?---**

_**Chapter 1: The Prophecy…?**_

_---London---_

_(Harry's House)_

"GINNY! GINNY!" Harry screamed as he woke up having another nightmare, with his scar burning with pain.

"Harry? Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream, again?" Ginny said trying get up and comfort Harry.

"It's Voldemort, Ginny! He's back! I need to go talk to Sirius (Sirius is NOT dead)about this! He might be the only one who knows about all of this." Harry said, while rubbing his scar, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Oh my lord Harry! How could this be true? You killed you-know-who three years ago in Hogwarts! He can't...he can't come back!" Ginny said panicking.

"I don't know what's happening Ginny! And that's why I need to go see Sirius! You, stay in bed and call Song Po-Po (their maid) if you need anything" Harry said, as he got ready and was getting ready to dissapparate to Sirius's house.

"Wait Harry! I'll come too! It isn't safe for you to go alone with you-know-who back!" Ginny shouted and tried to get up again.

"GINNY! NO! You've got a precious thing inside you! And I can't bear losing it! I'll be back in an hour or so…take care of you!" Harry said, and giving a kiss on Ginny's cheek he left off to see Sirius. **Ginny's pregnant, if you still haven't noticed**

_---Tokyo, JAPAN---_

_(King Touya's castle)_

"Minister Kenichi!" King Touya called as he was getting himself seated at his seat, "Did we get any message from the King Of Germany, King Malayami?"

"Yes, My Lord," replied Kenichi while bowing to the King, "We got a reply back, and he's fixed the engagement date, it's four weeks from now, on the 2nd of March."

"Excellent, now that's that, shall we summon—" King Touya was interrupted as he heard the horns blowing, indicating that there's a guest in the palace.

"Who is it, Guard Shinzo? And what does my subject want?" asked King Touya gently.

"My lord, it's Archeologist Syaoran Li, and he claims to see Princess Sakura right now!"

"Send him in then!"

"Your highness," says Syaoran getting in the castle and bowing to the king, "May I please have a chance to have a little talk with you sister, Princess Sakura? It's urgent my lord" asked Syaoran.

"Certainly Li! And later, please accompany me and my Queen for some tea!" King Touya offered.

"Positively, my lord" Syaoran said and went off to the Princess's Royal Chamber.

"Ohayo Princess Sakura" said Li bowing down.

"Ohayo…Li-san (or what else do u say other than san?) And what's up with your bowing and all?" Sakura asked looking confused as Syaoran bowed. (Sakura and Syaoran are ONLY best freinds..)

"Umm…You see, talking to your all-formal brother and all! Anyways, what am I hearing Sakura? You, marrying someone you don't know, Princess?" Syaoran asked.

"Stop calling me Princess and oh! Listen Li, it's true that I'm getting married after all! I'm going to be Queen Sakura Kinomoto Malayami, Queen of Germany! And, you wont know but he's a real nice guy! And quite good-looking as well! Aren't you happy for me Li?" Sakura said gladly swirling around and finally giving Syaoran a friendly hug.

"Oh…yes…yes…I'm…I'm happy for you Sakura" Syaoran said with a heavy heart, hugging Sakura back.

_---London---_

_**Harry's POV**_

I just disapparated from home and I'm at Sirius's house right now and there he is…

"Hello Harry! What's the matter?" he says yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning Sirius. I know I should have told you all of this before, but before today, I didn't think it was true but now I know Sirius, Voldemort is back, and I can sense him this time Sirius!" I said, making my point clear.

Sirius, now very serious, wanted to know all of the details. I explain everything to him. How I started having these dreams since I found out Ginny was pregnant (7 months ago!) and the dreams started getting realistic'er' as the months passed. Now these dreams, where Lord Voldemort rises from his death bed and starts killing innocent people, and this time he wasn't with any of his death eaters, but with somebody he calls as Malayami of Germany. And that I always wake up as soon as Malayami and Voldemort attack Ginny.

"Oh my Harry! And you tell me now Harry?!? Well, I won't be too surprised to hear about Malayami getting with Voldemort, giving away his life and happiness for the world and the prophecy…and now Voldemort changing him and making HIM from stopping the prophecy from coming true, oh that evil thing!" said Sirius.

"Umm…Sirius? What's this prophecy thing? And how on earth do you know Malayami?" I ask, now completely bewildered.

"Oh Harry! Don't tell me you don't know the prophecy! Oh…I never told you, did I? And right now, I think it's time you get to know about all of this, Harry. This prophecy was written about 80 years ago, when Malayami was the young ruler of Germany and the most happiest person on earth I knew. He was 21 years old and he wanted total peace but that wouldn't come true until he wrote this prophecy. But later on, Voldemort, the Devil King of the Earth at that time came and told Malayami that for the prophecy to come true, Malayami had to come to the dark side, join Voldemort and his evil force. The prophecy said, to have permanent peace and happiness, the six most powerful people on earth, three of each gender, would fall for each-other, marry later on, and further be declared as the Peace-Masters of the earth, and doing all of this would change the world and all evil, including the most powerful of all, Voldemort would die, forever. And we'd have the world all of us have dreamt about…" Sirius finished.

"Umm…okay" I sighed, "But what does that have to do with me, my dream, and GINNY? I still don't get it Sirius…has the prophecy not arrived yet?"

"Harry, you don't understand, do you? YOU, you and Ginny are the first two of the most powerful people we need to have the prophecy come true! Ron and Hermione are the 2nd ones and far away, in the Land of Tokyo, there are Princess Sakura and Syaoran Li to be the last ones we need for the prophecy to come true. And if Ron and Hermione or Sakura and Syaoran don't fall for each-other, the prophecy would never come true and you all will die, leaving for the evil to rule the earth and our universe. And now, Malayami, who's now on the bad side, all thanks to stupid Voldemort, is trying his best to stop from this prophecy to come true! Voldemort is trying his best to scare you in your dreams that he's going to kill Ginny, and if anything happens to Ginny, the prophecy is lost. And that evil Malayami is getting Sakura to wed him so she would never be with her long-lost love Syaoran! It's just not the way it's supposed to be and you and Syaoran are the only one's who know about this prophecy..and you both have to help to make this prophecy come true HARRY! It's for our whole world!" Sirius finished, sighing again.

And all I could was stare, wide-mouthed.

_---Tokyo---_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I can't believe what is happening! How can Sakura just marry some stupid 101 year old freak she doesn't even know! And how is the prophecy to come true if that happens…!! I'm back at my place and all I can think is about how am I going to make this prophecy from coming true? I just hope that Sirius has told Haree and Geeni about the prophecy and they are willing to help me from making this prophecy come true. After all, the time is very near…and the whole world is in danger and the safety is in our hands..yes...Me, Syaoran Li, Sakura, Haree, Geeni, Ronalt, and Hermaeene. (Sorry, since Li's japanese, I just feelt like changing accents and spellings...and all of these people are the main characs.)

**Thanks sooo much for reading it! I can't even believe you actually finished reading it! I mean, I know it's boring and all, but afterall, it's only my first fanfic and my first chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me how can I improve this story! And dont worry, the second chapter will be out by day after tommorow! Thanks y'all! Luv, PJ! (PJ's my name, if you haven't noticed)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. (Although if did, that would be the best thing on earth!)**

**Hello everyone! This is my second chapter! I hope this fic doesn't get you too bored! It's just my first one (along with the Ron Weasley one) and yeah…please read, give me ideas, and REVIEW! I bet this story would be awesome if I could have some support from some of you guys…but since no one cares…don't blame me if it's boring! And anyways…this chapter is all dedicated to my two friends on fanfic, SnOw-FaLLs (EJ) and blackdragon! These two are the only reason why I'm continuing this story and also, special thanks to EJ for reading my Ron Weasley story as well…and now RxR! Luv, PJ!**

_**Chapter 2: So she does love him…?**_

**_---LONDON---_**

_(Harry's house, as soon as he's back from Sirius's house)_

"Harry! You're back! What happened Harry?" Ginny asked looking somewhat relieved as Harry came back.

Harry sat down on the bed, opposite of her, and explained to her, the whole prophecy and how he, Ginny, and Syaoran are the only ones who can make this happen! Ginny looked very confused yet weak.

"And Ginny, you have to stay here with Sirius!" Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled, "Why would I have to stay with Sirius when I've got you?"

"Well, listen to it this way," Harry said explaining it all to Ginny, "We both love each-other, and are married, Ron and Hermione won't be that hard to confess their loves as I know they love each-other but Sakura! She's getting married to Malayami thinking he's some good-looking young guy ruling Germany when he's actually the evil, he marrying Sakura would end the prophecy! And he's strong Ginny, strong and powerful, he's known to be the second strongest evil after Voldemort and if we don't stop this marriage, we, including the world, is dead! I have to go, for us, for you, and for our baby, Ginny! You'll be safe here with Sirius and I will be just fine over there! I leave in three days to Germany, right when the Japanese arrive as well and I'll take Hermione and Ron as well, just to give them a break from their daily lives and spend some time together. And I'll have Angelina (their old best friend, from 7th year of Hogwarts) and Cho come here and look after you! And Ginny…if anything happens, write to me, and I'll come back to you in a flash…always remember Ginny…I love you, and I always will…" Harry finished gently, stroking Ginny's long red hair.

Ginny, staring back at his determined ocean blue eyes, she replied, "I love you too…"

**_---TOKYO---_**

_(Syaoran's house)_

Syaoran was sleeping heavy and enjoying a dream marrying Sakura when—THUD! Syaoran wakes up to see a beautiful brown owl, crashed into his bedroom window and leaps out of his bed when he sees the owl's got a letter tied to his leg. He opens the window, gently stroking the soft feathers of the owl, gets the letter out and eagerly read it,

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I am glad to inform you that Harry and Ginny now know about the prophecy and are going to try their best for it to come true! Harry, Ron & Hermione would soon be coming to Germany to meet you and help you get Sakura away from that Malayami. But the bad news is that Ginny's pregnant, as you know, and it isn't safe for her to travel and fight along with the others. But since she's not coming, we need more safety for her. She's staying here with me, and two other powerful witch's but I would appreciate if you could find someone to look after her as well because I would be busy all day long! She's in a pretty critical mode now and a single mistake could kill her baby, and perhaps her, and if we lose her, we are all dead. Be careful Syaoran, this isn't as easy as it looks, you six have to work together, only then would you be able to survive! You have to watch out for each-other and get to know each-other enough so that you can trust them all. You've got about an year till Voldemort publically attacks but don't waste the time, every moment is precious. You have to get ready to fight Voldemort, and learn and teach your English friends also. I will be trying my best to fly to Tokyo and help you all, just as soon as our Ginny's fine again. Please reply soon, and write a letter to Harry attaching it to my owl. _

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius._

_PS. Please find some dead insects for my owl, loves them, I do not know why._

Syaoran was extremely delighted to know that he was finally going to meet his god-brother (something like, not a real brother, but just has Sirius as their God-father, if you don't get it, review and I'll answer you back). He was ready to send one of his most trust-worthy friends, Tomoyo, who had stayed in London a few years back, to go there again and look after Ginny. And he was ready for anything that was coming, he knew what he had to do. He knew he had to save Sakura, and all the others from the evil. And he knew it wasn't very far ahead, either. The Great War, the War between Light and Dark was about to start, and Light had to win. With all of the six heroes, nothing shall happen to the world and nobody can stop us! And with this proud thought, yawning Syaoran went back to sleep again, forgetting the owl and the reply back he had to send. STUPID SYAORAN! How could Sakura trust this sleepy jug-head? (You will know, soon)

**_---LONDON---_**

_(Harry's house, the next day, 1 day till they leave for Tokyo. Ron and Hermione invited for a lunch as well.)_

"Hermione! You wan't any more of the crab pudding?" Ginny asked passing the pudding to Hermione.

"Umm…not…really…" Hermione said looking disgusted as the sight of the crabs in a pudding.

"GINNY! Who the hell makes Crab Pudding?" Harry said looking at Ginny and turning to Song Po-Po (who was having dinner as well, on their table), "Song Po-Po, would you throw this away before someone pukes at the sight of this!"

"HEYY! It's not that bad!" Ron says defending her sister.

"REALLY? I love you brother!" Ginny said happily!

"Umm…actually I haven't exactly tasted it yet, so yea!" Ron says, while Ginny sticks her tongue out at him and they started having a sticking-your-tongue-out-to-annoy-someone game. (Random, I know…sorry about such OOC'ness')

"Oh you both CUT IT! Can't you think of the pleasant things ahead? Ginny's soon going to be a mother! And I'm going to Germany! And that too for a wedding! But I'm going to be all-lonely over there, without you…" she said as Ginny winked at her. "But anyways, don't forget I'll be one of the first ones to see your baby! And besides, I'll be like his/her's second mom, wouldn't I, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"OH! Umm…yeah…I'll think about that Herms…" Ginny says and they have a good laugh through out their lunch.

All of a sudden, Ron asks, "Hey Harry, what _is_ all this going-to Germany thing about? I'm really confused! You, leaving Ginny here and going to watch some wedding all the way in Germany!"

"Umm…well," Harry started, looking questioningly at Ginny, "That Japanese girl's mom was one of my mom's best friends as well, and Sirius told me that, so I think I should go and meet her. Also, it's a new place, advanced and generated. You'd have all the pleasures for around one month or so! It's just a chance to explore and leave your jobs away, and you don't know how sad I am! I'm leaving Ginny for one whole month! I'm so sorry sweetheart!" Harry finished giving Ginny a cute/romantic face.

After lunch, Hermione stayed over at Ginny for a night while Ron went back home to finish packing.

_(In Ginny's Room, only Hermione and Ginny talking.)_

"Hey, Gin," Hermione started as she was fiddling through her package, "remember those days in Hogwarts, all of us, staying together and having such easy and fun lives?"

"WOAH! HELL YEAH!" Ginny says coming out of the bathroom after one of her throwing-up-in-the-night-as-usual things. "I miss those days so much! Now, it's so different! I'm married, I'm being a mom at 19, you guys going to Germany, and the pro—" Ginny suddenly stopped as she reminded herself that Hermione wasn't supposed to know about it yet.

"The pro what?" Hermione asked while raising one of her eye-brows.

"Oh you know…those…those…" Ginny who was lost for words was luckily interrupted when Harry bashed into the doors and pulled Ginny out for some 'important talking'.

"Ginny, you must not mention the prophecy to anyone!" Harry whispered sternly.

"SORRY! Slipped out, and you need to stop stalking people, Harry!" Ginny said, giving the stern look back to Harry.

"OH! Whatever, I just saved you, you suck at lying and yea! Well, anyways, I'll be away for the night to finish some pending work at the Ministry and don't wait up for me! Stay with Hermione, try getting her to confess her love and DO NOT mention the prophecy!" Harry said wearing his coat.

"YA! BYE! Be back soon!" Ginny said and departing with Harry she went back to Hermione.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked lying down on her newly made bed.

"Oh nothing…just how to take care of me, don't work much, call if u need help and blah, blah, blah…" Ginny says sighing.

There was some silence between them for about a minute or so when Ginny broke the silence, finally.

"Hey, Herms…"

"Hmm?" Hermione answered.

"Do you remember the time we had to play truth and dare on our 7th year and you to kiss Ron? And you actually really…" Ginny said as they had the flashback of the that flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"Okay, now we roll the bottle, and …" and Harry went on forever to finish the rules.

"…the bottle is still rolling…and our first victim is…Hermione!" all of them echo.

"All right Hermione, Truth Or Dare?" asked Harry.

"Umm…dare?" Hermione said randomly.

"Okay! So let's see now…hmm…I dare you to…" and Harry kept on thinking.

"KISS RON, NOW!" Ginny and Angelina (another friend they had back in Hogwarts) said together.

"What the fk?" screamed Ron as soon as he heard the dare.

"Oh! God! You guys have been going out for the past week! A kiss won't make a difference!" Angelina said coolly, looking at Drake (her bf), with adoring eyes.

"A WEEK LINA! A WEEK!" Hermione emphasized.

"A WEEK!! And you haven't kissed once yet?" Lina said making a face at Ron and Hermione.

"OH MY! My little brother still hasn't forgotten his first kiss, has he? Hehehe, tell me tell you guys, Ron's first kiss was our Aunt Murph! And brother, how many times do I have to tell you tat Hermione is a way better kisser than Aunt Murph!" Ginny said, making Ron's face turn into a giant blob of red. (which looked hot btw, along with his red hair)

Hermione got really pissed, seeing her new boy-friend getting insulted right in front of his best friends and so she took the dare are---

_**End Of Flashback**_

"—and how you jumped and kissed my brother, while he was still a blob of red?" Ginny said passing out a laugh as she was done. "But one thing I don't understand, why did you break up with him? You never told any of us! And I know Herms, being your best friend, that you totally still love my brother!"

Now it was Hermione who was all red from remembering the embarrassing moment on their 7th year. She tried to ignore Ginny question and tried to look away at the ceiling but somehow a mischievous smile escaped her lips and both of them burst out laughing.

"OH GINNY! Don't remind me again…that day was torture! My first kiss, you guys ruined it!" Hermione said, making a face at Ginny, "But anyways, you know break-ups happen. We had a huge fight, got angry at each-other, and eventually broke-up before any of us had the courage to confess out loves! And since then, we've just been shy and not have the valor to ask out each-other. Oh, I just wish he knew I care…a lot, Ginny…but…oh…I don't know!" Hermione said, finally giving up!

"OH MY HERMS! And you freakin' never told me! Your very best friend, who told you EVERYTHING! AH!" Ginny said very offensively.

"Well, you still knew it, didn't you? And please tell me, is it like getting too obvious that I like Ron?" Hermione asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Ummm! Not at the moment, Herms, but soon I want it to be!" Ginny said finally happy that atleast it wont be hard to get Ron and Hermione together and confess their love.

**Ginny's POV**

YAY! I am so happy, Hermione and Ron forever! They are the most cutest couple and I know they would be confessing their love soon. All they need is some more time and they had a lot. And some privacy, which was basically the reason they were going to Germany. Oh! I can't wait to see Sakura and Syaoran, three more months and I am free! Oh, no wait! I become a mother! That's even better! I go to see Sakura and Syaoran with my kid! Oh My god! I feel so good right now! And all I can do is lie down on my bed. Bleck!

**End Of POV**

**Hello again! This is it for now! And I promise to update in two days! PLEASE review and tell me how the heck do I improve this piece of crap! And I don't mind honest opinions, infact that IS what I want! And once again, this chapter is dedicated to EJ (snow falls) and Natasha (blackdragon)! Thank you both for supporting my story and thank you all of you who read this story for reading it! Much too love for all of you, PJ!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, or Harry Potter. (Although if did, that would be the best thing on earth!)**

**Hello everybody AGAIN! Yeah…thanks for all those few reviewers who reviewed my story! Yeah…this is only the third chapter, and only the beginning, so I can promise you that it would get way better as it goes on…so please review! Your reviews encourage me, and no review, no encouragement, and so sadness! Anyways…just RxR! PLEASE…now…on with the story!**

_**Chapter 3: One more step closer…**_

_---Tokyo---_

_(King Touya's castle)_

"KENICHI!" King Touya screamed as he got furious that not all of the things they needed for the marriage was organized.

"Yes, my lord?" Kenichi answered casually.

"Yes, my lord? YES, MY LORD!?!?! DID YOU GET THE PRINCESS' DRESS READY?" Touya asked, no actually screamed.

"Dress??" Kenichi asked confused, as Touya fell, anime style.

"OH! DRESS! Yes, now that is done." Smiled Kenichi.

"OKAY! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND GET ME THE OTHER MINISTERS!" Touya ordered.

"Yes, my lord…" Kenichi said as he lazily started to walk extra slowly taking 5 hours to reach the ministers' room.

"YOU IDIOT! WALK FASTER! The world would end till you get there!" Touya said angrily, as Kenichi started running.

"King Touya! The archeologist is here…" Guard Shinzo said as Syaoran came into the castle.

"Konichiwa, my lord." Greeted Syaoran, "Are all the preparations ready?"

"Umm…" Touya sweat dropped as he glanced at Kenichi who still hadn't reached the ministers' room, "Sort of. Well, you may go see Princess Sakura, she is in her bedroom"

"Ohayo Sakura-san! Are your packings done? We'll be leaving tomorrow for Germany!" Syaraon said as he entered Sakura's bedroom.

"Yes, it is! TOMORROW! TOMORROW! T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W!" was all Sakura could screech. Sakura started bear-dancing, anime style as Syaoran sweat dropped. (Sry for the OOC 'ness')

"Umm…okay" Li said confused, "I know you're getting married soon adnd your excited but come on, you need to get a hold of yourself," Syaoran paused to see Sakura sticking her tongue out at Syaoran and still bear-dancing, "EHM! GET A HOLD YOURSELF LADY!" Syaoran finally said grabbing her shoulders and giving her a jerk, a hard one, mind you.

"WAHH!" Sakura said dramatically as she fell on Syaoran's arms…(sigh)

_---London---_

_(Harry's house, getting ready to depart)_

"AAH! I'm going to Germany! I'm going to Germany!" Hermione kept on chanting it, obviously excited about her trip…and probably even Ron!

"HERMIONE! CHILLAX!" Ron said, now really pissed off at Hermione.

"All you guys," Harry started, "WE leave muggle-style, in an airplane! Now, Hermione shall lead us, and we shall follow…"

"You all!" Ginny said coming out of the bathrooms, "Have an awesome trip and don't forget to write me letters!"

"OH! No, we wont! At least Harry wont…anyways sister, take care of yourself, all right? I want to be a uncle just as much as you want to be a mother, alrite?" Ron said, actually caringly. (which he doesn't)

"OH! Don't worry bro! And anyways, an only uncle won't work, we even need an aunt!" Ginny declared giving Hermione a glance as Ron slightly blushed.

"Umm…now, Angelina and Cho should be here quite soon—" Harry was interrupted by a huge POOF! When they saw Angelina and Cho covered with dust, emerging from the fireplace.

"Hello Angelina, hi Cho! Hope you had quite a trip!" Harry asked.

"YEAH! Sure we did Harry! And stop being so weirdly formal!" Angelina said as she went up to greet all the others and give them warm hugs.

They all chatted, talked, more chatted when they suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

Hermione jumped up, "OH! That might be the cab to the airport!"

"CAB!?!?" Ron and Ginny said in unison and confusion.

"Oh! Those things you get driven up for some muggle-money things…" Cho answered.

But to their surprise, Hermione found a Japanese girl at the doorway.

"Tomoyo Daidiejay…" Harry asked getting up.

"Haree Potter?" asked the long black haired girl.

"Umm…yeah! Welcome! And it's Harry but the way, not Haree!" Harry said, inviting Tomoyo in, "EVERYBODY! This is Tomoyo Daidiejay—"

"Daidoujii"

"—Daidoujay whatever, and she's a very good friend of the bride Sakura and she's here to look after our Ginny!" Harry said and introduced her to everyone.

"Haree? Ron? Hermeeni? I think you should leave, I have my car for you to go to the airport." Tomoyo said.

"Oh well! Herms and Ron, carry our luggage out while I have a short word with my beloved wife, please?" Harry said pleadingly.

"(sigh) oh whatever, go on and make it fast!" Ron said jokingly as he muttered, "Those two love-birds" to Hermione.

"HEHE!"

"Hey, Ginny…you'll be all-right then?" Harry said when he got her all to himself, "I really wouldn't have left you here if it weren't for the prophecy…oh, I don't like the idea of leaving you alone and all…" Harry said, with a emotion of confusion and depression mixed in his tone.

"OH! Come on! I'm not alone! I've got Lina, Cho, and Tomoyo with me! They'll look after me just as fine, Harry!" Ginny said faking a smile.

"Oh! I still hate this, leaving you here when you're pregnant…I'll hate myself forever for this! Maybe I shouldn't go…I'm putting you in danger…"

"Oh no, Harry! You'll be putting the whole world into danger if you don't go, sweetheart"

"You're my world, Ginny" Harry said stroking her hair, while his eyes shined with pure teardrops.

_(outside, after Ron and Hermione put up everything in the "PINK" limousine)_

"OH! COME ON HARRY!" Yelled Ron, along with the others as Harry and Ginny finally came out.

"Hey, y'all! It's time to go!" Ron said, and going over to his sister, "Take care Ginny. We'll be back soon! And I'll get you an aunt if you want one!" Ron said winking, "BYE!" Ron got on the car as he gave her sister a kiss on her fore-head. Next, Hermione came upto Ginny in tears (sigh) and gave her a hug that practically choked the heck out of her!

"Take care! And Lina, Cho, Tomoyo-san, please look after her!" Hermione said as Lina, Cho, and Tomoyo smiled.

"Now, Ginny, don't forget to keep writing! Good-bye! See you in a month…" Harry said as he noticed glistening tears in Ginny's eyes.

"I'll miss you a lot! A LOT!" Ginny said as all of them got in the car and drove away, into a land of mystery…awaiting beautiful yet dangerous things ahead.

_---Tokyo---_

_­­(Outside of King Touya's castle)_

"WAHHH! Why can't Queen Amelia come along with us, brother?" Sakura asked refusing to get into her special car to Germany.

"WHAT! Saku! We need someone to rule the country till we're gone! At least your brother is with you…And don't worry Amelia would be with you on your wedding day!" Touya said as gently as possible.

"You can stay, you idiot, GET QUEEN AMELIA TO COME WITH US! WAAH!" Sakura said, straight forward. All this 'marrying' crap had really gotten into Sakura and she couldn't stop but be OOC.

Tired Touya fell again, anime style, something he did pretty often since Sakura's marriage thing had happened.

"Now, Saku get it! GET IN!" Touya forced her in, but she was like frozen to her spot or something.

"WAAHHH! I'm not going alone! I want Li to go with me!" Sakura said, along with her non-stop ear-hurting screams.

Leaving Sakura on her spot, Touya goes to get Syaoran and asks him why the heck was Sakura acting so OOC today…

"WELL! Now, why wouldn't she? She's getting married afterall" Syaoran said, as he told all the servants to load the luggage on the cars.

"SO?" Touya asked, raising one of his eye-brows, "I got married as well, and I wasn't acting all weird and OOC like her!"

"She's your sister…don't you know that she's kind of getting married at an immature age…she's got to be weird! I mean…" Syaoran started, "…and WAAHH! I'm tired of explaining things to people, let's just get going to Germany."

And finally, after a million hours of more arguing, they FINALLY set out for Germany!

_---London---_

_(In the car)_

"Hey y'al! You're ready for your first airplane rite?" Hermione asked curiously.

"HELL YEAH!" Ron replied back.

"Well, actually…I was jus—" Harry stopped as the car came to a halt.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione asked looking around from her car's window.

"Yes, ma'am," Replied the very weird and strange driver. He had wild shoulder-length hair, blood-red eyes, very white (ghost 'ish') skin, about 6 feet tall and very long white nails. To Hermione, he was simply a ghost.

"Oh Well! Thanks a lot…er…Mr…Driver for dropping us off! Now, I'd appreciate it for you to go back to the Potters' Mansion and help yourself with some tea, if you must?" Hermione said, hiding her fear from the weird driver and looking forward to her way to Germany.

"Yes, ma'am" replied the driver as he helped the three get their baggage, and then getting back into his seat, he said, "You can call me Veeldimurto." And giving Hermione a warm smile he drove off…

Hermione stood there shocked, and touched…by the warn smile…

"He's so strange…yet so mysterious," said the horror-struck Hermione, "That Voldemort named guy is scary…for some reason he reminds me of …Voldemort…" she finished rubbing her shoulders while her eye escaped a tear.

Right then, Harry and Ron's mind came to the point when Voldemort killed Hermione's new-born sibling, Nancy…but was killed by Voldemort just before Harry and the others had actually killed him.

"Hey…Herms…c'mon be strong…you've got a whole adventure ahead of you! Come on!" Harry said, giving her some company as poor Ron pulled ALL OF THEIR luggage.

"Harry…Harry…why does his smile…his smile…so much like my dad, who died that night…along with my sister…and why is his name so much like that bandit who killed them…" Hermione said, getting a hold of herself.

" I don't know, Herms…don't worry…c'mon! We've gotta help ROOON!" Harry said turning around as he saw Ron trying to pull Hermione's suit-case which was damn heavy, and he fell, on his head. **(he he..)**

They finally got their own luggage and got in the air-port and finally waited for their plane in the waiting room…and soon Harry and Ron saw their first Muggle-Flying-Aircraft, or MFA as Harry and Ron call it.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed as he saw the huge thing…

* * *

**Hello everyone! This was my third chapter! D! I'm so sorry this was SO late! He he…forgive me…I've been DAMN busy this whole week/two weeks! There was so much going on! I had to go watch some international cricket thing, then my bro got severely sick, then there were random birthday parties of kiddies, and then SOO much school work, then all the mothers day celebrations, and A LOT more shit…I'm still really sorry! And also, here's the deal…Don't kill me if I don't upload my stories so soon, because there are only about three more weeks left of school and I don't think I'll have time to upload my story…but IF I get a lot of reviews…I promise to upload right the moment I get my 25****th**** Review and also, the 25****th**** reviewer gets a LOT of credit! LOL, evil, I know…but true! (and hopeless) But oh well, that was the deal…Anyways, if there's anything confusing about my story or if you want to help me or know more about my story, just review and message me and you'll get to know everything! Anyways…if you don't care about all the crap written above…just REVIEW! And also…I'd like to thank Strawberry Lunette for mentioning me as her 100****th**** reviewer! YAY! Also, I'd like to thank xBlackDragonx (Nat!) for actually reading my story and Snow Falls (EJ) for being such an encouragement and help to my story! Luv ya tons! Now, just go and review, this damn thing took LONG to type, alrite? LoL..kiddin… NOT**

**Thanks a ton,**

**Much too luv,**

**PJ plz review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, or Harry Potter. (Although if did, that would be the best thing on earth!)**

**Hello y'all. This is so disappointing! It's like…I get no reviews! (sob-sob!) Grr…EJ, I'm so jealous! Whatever…this chapter is dedicated to all those people who read my last chapter! not a lot Anyways…I'm updating so quickly for Radz,EJ,and Natz. I hope you like this chappie…and please review, and you don't even have to read the damn thing, just review! Anyways, just a notice, from now onwards I'm going to dedicate each chapter of mine to someone! Last time it was dedicated to EJ and Natz, I think…and now this chapter is dedicated to Radz! One of my best friends from school, and also a great encouragement! Thanks a lot Radz, and now read and I luv you! Now…let's get going with the story…RxR!!**

_---Germany---_

_(Just as soon as Sakura and the others reach Malayami's castle)_

"OOOH! WOW! BEEEG HOUSIE!" Sakura exclaimed, using her baby'ish' tone again. All this marriage thing and stuff totally changed her. Also, she's going to be real OOC for the few chapters. Sorry if you don't like all that

"Would you shut up? We have to greet Malayami and his family!" Touya ordered, overly annoyed by Sakura's tone.

"OOOH! YAY! Me see me husband!YAY!" Sakura said, ignoring her brother's point and swirling around like a 3-year old.

"Syaoran!" said King Touya, "Would you tell this thing to shut UP? You're the only one who she listens to except me…and also tell the driver people to unload the luggage and take it to the castle, while we wait outside for the Malayami's to come out."

"Yes, My Lord!" Syaoran said as he ordered the drivers to empty the luggage into the castle.

"SOOO…" Touya said, checking his watch, "We've been standing at this very same spot for the past 30 minutes, Where IS My Sister's Husband?" he finished giving Kenichi a glare.

"Umm…they'll be here…I PROMISE! In about …umm…10 hours?" Replied back the dumb minister.

"WHAT TH E FU—?" said Touya, no, actually SPAT on Kenichi's face.

"Oh! Yeah! Right! I almost forgot to tell you that Malayami informed us that we should arrive late because he's going to be late because he's going to be going to get his parents who are in the other side of Germany right now, and so yeah…he told us to come at night, so that we don't come at the right time and wait on the gates for 10-hours! But! Oh Touya-sama, god thank all, you've got such a smart minister, I actually REMEMBERED this thing! And, so not forgetting to tell you, Malayami would be late, and we should reach Germany later!" smile Kenichi as Touya looked like he was about to blow up.

"HOLY HELL! WHO THE HECK APPOINTED THIS LOSER, IDIOT, DIM-WIT FOR MY MINISTER! AHH!" Touya screamed.

"Umm…my lord, didn't you?" replied Kenichi as Touya fell again, anime style.

"WELL NOW that we have stinking ten hours left, and that we have the English guests coming soon, shouldn't we just go and pick them up instead of rot here for the next 10 hours?" suggested Syaoran.

"YEAH! Good, Syaoran, at least, YOU'RE not as dumb as other people, apparently one being MY OWN MINISTER!" Touya gave the minister another death glare.

"HEY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura, just as soon as Syaoran bought in some German milk for Sakura who was screaming her head off.

"Hmm? What d'ya want NOW, see I bought the stinking MILK!?!?" Syaoran sighed, because before this time, he had to sing 'Twinkle-Twinkle' to her, dance the 'BEAR DANCE' with her, sing out baby rhymes, make her pony-tail, and finally give her some milk from a near-by store. And NOW, they've been in their limousine for about 1 hour, and their Driver still says it's one more hour left till they reach the Airport.

"Where is my HOOSBUND? Me wants to see him!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you need to shut the f—" and he stopped and instead of swearing he said, "OK…now I need to calm down…here, you take these," he said taking out some white squishy things out of his pocket, "Eat these, and be quiet, and let me meditate in peace…OHM! OHM! OHM OHM OHM! OHMEEE OHM! OOOOOUUUUMMMM!"

"OOH! CAADDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed and took the squishy white things from the meditating Syaoran and ate then, and the instant the first one got in her mouth, she dozed off into a deep, deep sleep.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

Finally! She shut up! And yeahh…the meditation helped! And OH MY GOD! Do I not see how beautiful she looks while she sleeps? Why did she have to lose all those damn feathers, and have to lose her memory to get them back! If any of this shit hadn't happened, she'd be engaged to me! And not some Malayami thing! She looks like a beautiful angel when she sleeps, but when do I actually get her? When do I get to see her beautiful face every night before I sleep? After every morning I wake up? WHEN? I've already done a lot, and if anything more happens…I'll do it! I mean, if it's for you, Sakura. And yea…Don't worry Sakura, You'll soon be mine and I would never even have a thing touch you. I promise Sakura, from the names of God, that I will take care of you with everything I have, even if it's my own life Sakura, for you were/are/will be the only precious thing that I've loved in my life…

**_End of POV_**

_---On the plane---_

"WOAH! What the hell is that?" Ron exclaimed as he, Hermione and Ron got their seats, and Ron's excited hands couldn't take the wait for any more seconds to press the cool buttons above their head.

"RON! NO! That calls the air-hostess," Hermione screamed taking her place between Harry and Ron, with her scream enough to not only scare Ron but the whole plane.

"WOAH! What's the big deal…I'll see the air-hostess, whatever that is…" Ron said, experimenting his seat belt now.

"Umm…sir, do you need any help?" came a voice from the left of Ron's seat, and he turned around to see a lady in a formal air-hostess clothes, and a name tag that said, 'Suzie Macaroni' on it, "Sir? If you need any further help, please the button that you accidentally pressed now." She said and walked off without another further look.

"Who the hell is she? These muggles are sickening, they've got females strippers, EVEN WHEN THEY'RE FLYING UP HIGH? I MEAN, don't those fools have anything else to do?" Ron said, now experimenting the TV in front of the seat, making the person sit in front of Ron utterly uncomfortable.

"GEEZ RON! These airhostess aren't strippers! They are supposed to be here to guide us, passengers, through out the ride, you idiot! Now shut up, and tie up your seat belt, and leave your TV away!" Hermione screamed.

"OH! WHATEVER!" Ron said, now bored since he doesn't have the belt or the TV to play with so he took out the headphones the airplane provides and started taking out the cottons out from the head-phone.

Hermione tried her best to keep the two boys engaged in some work, so that they wont end up ruining the space around their seats till the end of their trip. Soon, after 10 minutes till the plane took off, all three of them got bored. They tried to play cards, and even play a game of Muggle-chess, since they couldn't play Wizards chess on a muggle air-craft. And finally, when they were about to bore their butt off, they became utterly happy as the yummy, delicious food came! YAY! They ate A LOT, read the mangas and magazines they had, watched some TV and listened to some music, talked about Harry's future kid and what's his/her name going to be, talked about the wedding, and finally slept. They were sleeping peacefully, Harry's head on the window, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder, and Ron's head on Hermione's when THUD—they all woke up to feel a sudden jerk when Harry started to panic.

"WHOA! What in blazes was that?" he said.

"Calm down, this plane does that before landing…that means we're near Germany! WOO!" Hermione cheered.

"(Groan)" Ron groaned, "Why when I was peacefully sleeping…(groan again)"

"Yeah, Ron? You really like Hermione's shoulder's that much? BWAhAH" Joked Harry as he got smacked on his shoulder, HARD, by Ron.

"OI! OW! That hurt Ron!"

"Whatever, you need to bloody stop saying things that are utterly unnecessary Harry!" Ron smirked back.

Both of them starting fighting while Hermione ignored them and watched the view outside.

"EHM SIRS!" said the same Macaroni person again, "Please tie your seat belts up, I expect we'll soon be arriving at Berlin International Airport, Thank you."

"Ummm….okay?" They both said as she walked off again.

"Hey…you know…she ain't that ugly?" Harry said kidding, of course.

"Umm…yea! Maybe you should ask her out, maybe you should say you love her, maybe you should marry her, maybe you should bear children with—oh Harry! You're stinking married to my sister, who's got your bloody kid in her! Stop looking at other people, you loser." Ron said in a Josh, from Drake and Josh'ish' way, making it sound funny.

"See? Marriage stinks! Boo!"

"I know…no wonder I'm still single…"

"Actually maybe it's a special someone…he he he he he" Harry said and got another punch on his arm again.

And they started fighting again, were stopped by Macaroni again, and sigh…

They _finally _off at Berlin, Germany, and spared the lives of the poor people in the plane who were unlucky enough to be in the same plane as Ron and Harry.

Meanwhile, in the car with Princess Sakura sleeping, Syaoran couldn't help think about the fact that the person who write the prophecy is now against the prophecy himself. All of these seemed messed up to Syaoran. He was lost in his thinking…'Why did Sakura have to be a part of this damn thing?' he thought, 'Why was Malayami actually late? And why hadn't he informed the king instead of the dumb minister? Oh well, that isn't the point here, right now we need to save you Sakura and the world…and it will be possible as soon as I meet my godbrother, Harry and the other Englishmen. But right now, I ….really….got….to…PEE!' and he finished his thought.

"DRIVER HAINE!" screamed out the clumsy Syaoran, "Do you know any bathroom nearby? It's urgent!"

"Well…umm..yes, there is a bathroom inside the Air-port, but I don't think you would be allowed to go to the ladies' bathroom with Sakura, Syaoran-sama." Replied the ugly Haine.

"WHAT THE…! I was talking about me, you jerk!" yelled back Syaoran while Sakura still was sleeping peacefully.

"OH! There it is…the very unique free, and environmental friendly bathroom," He finished pointing to a dense forest on his right.

"WAHI'm getting in the air-port…….!"

"Hey, Herms…Harry…" Ron asked, "Where are we supposed to be meeting them?"

"Oh! Follow me, we are to go to the outside door and look for the Japanese…" Hermione said looking the circly luggage thing for their luggage.

"Oh! Well, let's go! Malayami…here we come!" Harry screamed as they got their luggage, as Hermione and Ron sweat-dropped.

Syoran FINALLY got to use the bathroom, and all of the Japanese gathered up and went to greet the English. Princess Sakura was still sleeping and they had to let her stay that way till the ghost of 'KIDDINESS' takes leave of her body. The rest stood aside while Kenichi help up a huge poster that said, '_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, THIS WAY PLEASE!'_

"Oh! I see our names!" said the excited Hermione.

"WHOOO! Now the adventures begin baby…" Harry said, excited as well.

The three ran to the minister with their names and start blabbering all at once while the confused Minister sweat-dropped.

"Ehmm…EHM…E-H-M!!!!" yelled out Kenichi, to finally get their attention, "Are you Harry Pooper, I meant Potter, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Ron?"

"Umm…no, Mrs. Weasley is not here, not quite sure which one you're talking about. In any case, none of the Mrs. Weasley's are here…so whatever. Anyways nice to meet you! I'm Ron." Ron replied putting his hand in front for the Minister to shake.

"WAAAAAAAAH I SAW THE ENGLISHMEN! AAHH! TOUYA-SAMA, SYAORAN-KUN, SAKURA-CHAN!!! Come here! WAAAH!!!" Kenichi yelled as he ran to call the others, his long, skinny, anorexic arms flapping in the air.

"Hey, who the heck is this freaky anorexic blue haired dude? Japanese people have weird hair…I mean blue? C'mon! Anyways, is that dude supposed to be Shower-on? Because if he is, Sakura would never fall for him…I mean, nobody would! (a girl obviously..)hahaha…I feel weird, and obviously missing Ginny. And also y'all, be ready to bow, we're about to meet royalty! WOOHOO!" Harry said, as Hermione and Ron totally ignored him and walked past him following the blue haired, anorexic Minister.

"Ummm…what? Would you quit saying shit and bloody follow us?!?" said Ron angrily.

"Booolaaaababababa." Said Harry, making a fool outta him (which he is, already), "FINE! Wait up, I'm coming!"

_**Harry's POV'**_

Wow…these people look so…Japanish! And that brown haired dude might be Shower-on…phewph…atleast he doesn't have ugly blue hair! But wait, I don't see any Princess…she couldn't be dead…oh no…

_**End of POV**_

"Konichiwa Englishmen…and Welcome to land of Malayami, The Land of Germany." Greeted Touya as all three of them finally came upto the Japanese and finally met! "I am glad you got Syaoran's invitations and decided to come…I maybe really thankful to you all."

"Oh! That's all right! But we're sorry, we had to interrupt you between your busy works and all…" Harry replied back, trying to be polite.

"OH! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! That was not a problem at all! It's just that…" Touya continued giving Kenichi a glare, "….anyways let's get going to the castle, get the baggages set, the cars ready! We've got three hours of driving till we reach the castle! So buckle up and let's get going!"

"OH! Thank you so much!" they all thanked as they headed for their car along with Syaoran and the sleeping Sakura.

"SO! Shower-on! We finally meet dude?" Harry said, making himself comfortable of the 5th row of seats in the car where he was sitting. Syaoran sat on the 3rd seat, Sakura sleeping on the 2nd, Hermione on the 4th and Ron snoring on the 6th.

"yea… it's been long since I've…I've talked to Sirius…I mean…saw…I mean…" Syaoran stopped as he realized what he was saying.

"WHA? How do you know Sirius? And what were you saying?" Hermione said, obviously confused.

"OH! You know, Harry's mom knew Sakura's mom and so, since I've been with her since forever, I actually did meet Harry's family, I mean only Sirius…yea…nobody else…yea…" Syoran said making eye-contact with Harry so that he understands what he was trying to make up.

"YEAH! RIGHT! Umm…you make no sense what-so-ever, so let's just screw it!" Harry said, changing the topic, "Where's the Princess though? I haven't seen her yet."

"OH! She's sleeping right here! Had to give her some emotion-changing pills, she was just acting out-of-order for us to handle her. But I think it's time for her to wake up now…" Syaoran said, and as he snapped his finger, Sakura woke up.

They all talked for the three hours. And during those three hours, they knew everything about each-other. They seemed more like child-hood friends, less than people who just met three hours ago! They felt more comfortable along with each-other, and it seemed like this day was to happen anyway…like it was destined for them to be friends and meet someday to prove their friendship.

_---Outside Malayami's grand castle---_

All of the people got out of their cars, and waited right outside the GIGANTIC castle for the gates to open and for the Malayami's to arrive. The grand castle stood between a huge pool of water surrounded all around. The castle itself was divided into a lot of parts. There were small houses, long towers, many small old-looking castles and a lot of flags representing Germany and Malayamis. Finally, after two more hours of chit-chatting, the doors finally opened and all of the people were flustered to see such a enormous, and beautiful castle. All eyes were on the beautiful paintings, or the grand rooms. Nobody seemed to look infront of them, a huge cushion made out of pure German silk, and on it sitting three people. Two of them elderly while the last one quite young and charming. The young guy seemed about the age of 19, long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes that seemed to have a lot of depth, fringes beautifully covering his forehead and somewhat of his view, along with the most cutest smile, and the most luxurious clothes. He seemed like a perfect woman's man…all the good looks along with loads of money. Sakura's and Hermione's mouth just hung open at the site of this beautiful house, and the cute boy sitting in front of them. But on the other hand, the elderly lady sitting beside him wasn't quite attractive. She had long dark, black hair till her waist, dark brown eyes covered from her HUGE bangs, and the most scariest smile ever. Even in her luxurious clothes, she looked nothing more than a ghost, and in front of her scary appearance, her clothes seemed just as good as ugly, old rags. But the thing that was the most scariest was the elderly man who sat the other side of the young, handsome boy. He had wild white hair, red sort of eyes, white skin, and long white nails, and resembled just an older version of…

"Veeldimurto…!?!?" Hermione gasped, now struck with bewilderment.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now…and OMG it's long! This thing took me AGES to write and then AGES to type(it's like 8 whole (Microsoft Word) pages long without the spacing and with the spaces it's like, 16 pages! WHOA! This is like the longet chapter ever! (yay me)…and I'm frikkin expecting some damn reviews for it…you guys have been really disappointing! I mean, I know I'm new and bad, but c'mon, if u guys don't give me a chance, how the heck am I supposed to improve!?!? Anyways, I hope you get my damn point, and just review…send me flames, I don't give a shit, just REVIEW! I mean like…come on! Just review and I promise to update as soon as possible! YAY! now, it's about 11 at night here, and I really need to sleep (not) actually read all the TONS of manga I have! HAHA…so I'm taking leave, Sayonara…and remember…don't forget to review!**

**Thanks a ton,**

**Much too luv,**

**PJ-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, or Harry Potter. (Although if did, that would be the best thing on earth!)**   
**Hello y'all! Again…and yeah…the last chapter was LONG!! And probably this one is too! See? At least I can promise you BIG chappies! (Unlike most people) BWAHAHAHA! Can't believe I'm already at my fifth chapter! WOW! It might seem like a LONG time to you guys, but for me, it's like…WOW! Yea…umm…lets see…what else do I need to tell you? Oh Yeah! Did I tell you that I love giving dedications! I am going to dedicate my chapter to someone! WOOHOOO! And this one would be to one of my best friends from school, Tara, whose birthday is today, on the 25****th**** of May. (that's when I started TYPING this! Long time, I know!) yeah, anyways, Happy Birthday Tara! Luv ya! And now…on with the story!**   
_**Chapter 5: Finally IN!**_   
The Veeldimurto type man got up, ignoring the shocking stare of Hermione, and went over to Touya as he started introducing himself and the elderly lady and young man sitting on the sofa.   
"Konichiwa, Touya-sama. Welcome to our castle, here in Berlin, Germany. I'd like to introduce myself as the father of Joshua Malayami, retired King Vonjovi the seventh Malayami. And there sitting on that sofa," he said, pointing to the lady on the sofa, "is my wife, retired Queen Clărïssé and beside her is our one and only heir to the throne of Germany, Prince Joshua Malayami. His coronation shall be done as soon as he marries Sakura-chan and further has a woman to guide him with his kingdom. Now, Touya-sama, may I have a chance to hear about our honored guests today?" finally finished the retired 'King Vonjovi'.   
"Certainly Vonjovi-sempai!" replied the honored Touya, "Here is your son's bride to be…Princess Sakura Kinomoto,," he said as he brought the beautiful girl in front, for the Germans to see her. All of them saw the shine in Joshua's and Sakura's eyes to believe that they actually could make a really happy and cute couple. Sakura was now blushing hard, as she saw her husband-in-law staring at her at awe.   
"…and now I'd like to introduce my sisters special friend, and my very great advisor, Syaoran Li, and finally our very special English friends, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." Touya finished.   
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Syaoran were soon showed their gigantic rooms. They decided to meet up at Ron's room, just to have a little chat about what was going to happen in these few days till the Royal Wedding.   
"WOW! Man, this place is HUGE! And have you guys bloody checked your closets? They're jammed in with cool stuff! I LOVE THIS PLACE! Bigger than my once-existant house!" Ron exclaimed as Harry, Syaoran, and Hermione came into his room.   
"I KNOW! So beautiful, isn't it? I wish Ginny could've come here as well!" Hermione said.   
"Umm…Ron-kun, Harry-kun, Hermione-kun?" Syaoran said trying to get their attention, and get them off the topic of the rooms, "Tomorrow would be the day we'd be having the great breakfast with the kings and queens of China, so you have to meet up at my room by 8 am, so I can proceed us to the great BreakFast hall. And after that, we'd have to go out shopping, euw, to buy more gifts for our Sakura's groom and we need to find a perfect dress for our Sakura's bridesmaid, Hermione!" said Syaoran giving Hermione a smile.   
"WHAT! REALLY? I'm the bridesmaid? This is sooo coool! I love this! And I get to buy a whole new dress just because I'm a bridesmaid! OMG!" Hermione exclaimed happily while the shine in her eye increased.   
"Mmhmm…" and Syaoran turned to face Ron and Harry, "and you men could come with me to buy the perfect tux's for us!"   
"Umm…I really don't enjoy shopping much.." Ron replied to that.   
"Yes…me too Ron, but let's just bear it for a while, it's gotta end some day…this damn marriage…"   
"What? Damn marriage…Syaoran….OOOOH!" Ron replied.   
"What the hell? Oh! Now, let's run off! We've only got about an hour to get ready for our dinner! We'll see you later, Ron!" Harry said as he dragged Hermione and Syaoran out of his room as Ron sweat-dropped.   
Hermione left for her room as Harry whispered to Syaoran,   
"Shh…Ron doesn't know yet! All right?"   
_(meanwhile with Josh and Sakura)_   
"And so now, hall we give the future King and Queen of Germany some privacy?" retired King Vonjovi Malayami said as he left Sakura and Joshua alone and led Touya and the others to their rooms.   
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……………….." finally Joshua said, after their 44.29321031238125415124873401283 seconds of silence.   
"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" replied back Sakura.   
"welll…..Konichimalalala? Sakura-chan" he finally said. " Hello, and umm..it's Konichiwa, not Konichimalalala, Malayami-sempai" replied back Sakura who was all red now.   
"OH! And Sakura-chan, call me Josh, don't make me feel old by calling me Sempai! Call me Josh, only Josh."   
"OH…ok…er…Josh…so…it's nice to finally meet you!"   
"Yeah! It's great pleasure meeting you as well Sakura!"   
"Umm…so then, when's the engagement again? Er…josh?"   
"Oh! It's just after two weeks! So, now till we marry, I'll have the pleasure to show your room!" as he lead Sakura to her room.   
_**Sakura's POV**_   
Oh my god! I'm going to have the cutest, smartest, funniest, loyalest and richest husbands ever! And not to forget the room, it is bigger than the whole sitting room! It's stupendous and it's all pink! There are about thirty mirrors all around the place. And there are a lot of pictures of ancient wars between Germany and other kingdoms. How could _any_one regret this man? He's perfect for every girl! I can't wait to tell Syaoran, Ron, Harry, and Hermione about all of this! Syaoran wouldn't believe me at all! Oh, this is turning out to be just as I imagined them to be!   
I look around to see my entire luggage besides my _massive _closet. My eyes wander off to see what's inside my closet! I open my eyes to see…the more beautiful dresses I have seen in my entire life. There were about fifty dresses, one matching pair of shoes, for each dress, jewelry as well and not to forget hair-ties! I was left wide-mouthed and all I could do was stare…at all my, MY, M-Y pretty dresses!! WOO! I love Josh already!   
_End of POV_   
Sakura finally closed her mouth and decided to wear the log sleeved, ankle length sea foam green dress.. There were the perfect green and black heels with them and perfect ribbons for Sakura's long brown hair. All of the nice clothes, cute husband, and beautiful room was just more than Sakura had expected.   
Sakura finally stepped in her bathroom, right after she got Josh's call saying that dinner was ready in half-an hour. Sakura gasped at the sight of her bathroom, it was tiled with beautiful silver bathroom tiles. On one side of the huge bathroom was a HUGE mirror, and beside it were more accessories, nail-polishes, lipsticks, hairbrushes, make-up etc. On the opposite side was a different chamber for a shower and a bathtub. Along the corner were three silver toilets lined up. And in the middle was a luxurious Jacuzzi, connected with a huge flatscreen TV at the end of it. Sakura's big mouth, just got bigger as her mouth feel at the sight of the beautiful bathroom. Her room she understood, but even such a beautiful bathroom!??!?   
Sakura had the best bath playing around in water for the next thirty minutes, not realizing that dinner was starting. She got out of the bathroom with a robe and towel on, and finally put on the green dress, which fit perfectly. She wore the necklace and earrings along with it and tied her hair into a half-pony tail. She put some make-up on, wore her heels and finally got her purse, just to notice she was already an hour late. As soon as he saw the time, she dug her heels on the floor and took off at the speed of light to get to the dining room. She ran through her door and started running through the dark corridor not noticing there was someone right in front of her.   
-BOOM-   
Sakura tipped on her heels, lost balance, the person on the other side jerked back and fell back as Sakura's arms swung around the person's neck and both of them went bashing on the floor, on top of each other. Their faces were an inch apart, when Sakura notices who the person was…   
**Yeah…I'm sort of done and OOH! I just got my 25****th**** reviewer who is…YAY! Awesome Kate! You are my 25****th**** reviewer! Love you till death! WOOHOO! Even though you're not in fanfic, I hope you finish this story, I hope I do as well! And yea…also again, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Tara! Luv ya'll! And also, if you need any further directions, then do what I say. You see the purple boxy thingie on the left? Yea…the one that says 'Submit Review', click on the Go next to it. A box will come up, and sign into your fanfic account or write a anonymous ID/Name and give me a REVIEW! WOOO! And I'll love you as well! YAA! And now, me goes to write my other NxM story! D!** **Much toooooo luvzzz,** **PJ-Chan**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, or Harry Potter. (Although if did, that would be the best thing on earth!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: This is not the way it's supposed to go like…!**_

"OW! OH! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she fell on the person below her, and it was none other than…RON!

"AH!" she screamed as she jerked straight up, feeling her cheeks burning, "Ron…uh…I quite didn't see you here, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh no! It's all right, um…uh…actually uh…it was me who sorta didn't see you coming here…princess." Ron said hesitatingly, his cheeks now matching the color of his hair.

"Damn…am I like really late huh? For the dinner…?" Sakura asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Umm…I don't know! I'm just going there…" Ron said pointing to the opposite side of where Sakura was running.

"OH! WOOOOOOOPS!" Said Sakura, still blushing, "How stupid of me! I was heading towards the wrong direction! Haha…you're late as well!"

"Yes, now let's get going, we're almost an hour late I think…any later and we're dead!" he replied as Sakura ran off towards the dining hall, as Ron secretly turned around to go back to his room.

**Sakura's POV**

NO WAY! Did I just fall on …RON!?! And where is he anyways? I turn around but I don't see him, anyways, I should better get going, or else Josh is going to murder me! And he should definitely not find out about mine and Ron's fall…If he'd know that our mouths were one inch apart, he'd seriously kick me out of his palace!

**End of POV**

"This is beautiful…" Sakura gasped at the breath-taking view of the dining hall. It was all decorated with stunning illuminating lights, pretty green ribbons, and other lavish items. There was a enormous golden dining table in the middle of the room, while the room was filled with a lot of guests who seemed to be from different nations.

"Hello Sakura, may I have the pleasure to escort you to your seat please?" Josh said as he took Sakura's hand and took her over to her seat while the other's talked about how good of a couple they make.

They all seated and Sakura was still staring at Josh when she remembered that Ron still wasn't there.

"Umm…Where is Ron?" asked Sakura looking all directions, trying to find him.

"Umm…don't worry! I'll gladly send Waiter Kouru to fetch him from his room!" grinned Josh.

"Thanks!" grinned Sakura back.

Ron came soon with the waiter, and secretly told Sakura that he had to sort of use the bathroom, so he left her. All of them had a magnificent time with all of the other guests, and finally it was time for the first Royal Ball to begin.

"Now…" retired King Vonjovi-Malayami said as he knocked on his glass to get everyone's attention, "It's time for a small ball we have for the welcoming of the new guests we've got from Japan, England, Korea, India, Argentina and finally our own country, Germany. Please, let this ball begin and let us dance our heart out of it! This dance is for all, anyone may dance with anyone once invited to dance…let my lady and me accompany you all to the dance floor." And he took his scary wife to the dance floor followed by the King and Queen of Japan, then India, then Argentina, then finally Korea.

The first song slowly finished as the Kings and Queens finished dancing. At the beginning of the next song, it was the young princess and princes, and special guests turn to dance. Hermione was escorted by the charming Korean prince, while Syaoran was escorted by the Indian princess. Now, Sakura and Josh were already up there, as a German maiden asked Ron, while Harry just sat down. **(hahaha, so evil!)**

The third song began…Hermione was sitting back, and staring at Ron who was now dancing with the Indian princess, wondering when would be the right time for them to confess. Harry finally went up there with Sakura, and Josh danced with his mom. Syaoran came back and found a seat near Hermione,

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey there!" she replied back.

"This is beautiful, I mean all this dance, dinner, and marriage… isn't it?"

"Yeah…absolutely! It's superlative!" she replied and they talked on till the dance finished.

"…so would you want to dance…just like a friendly one…right now?" asked Syaoran as Hermione agreed, but to her surprise, she found Ron near Sakura asking her to … dance.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sakura…would you…would you…would you m-mind d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dancing w-with m-me?" He finally stuttered out to Sakura.

"SURE!" she said cheerfully as she took Ron's hand.

Ron lead her to the dance floor, and paused before he finally put his hands on her waist as she put her on his broad shoulders. As the song went, Hermione glared at them with jealousy as Sakura and Ron got closer together. They got to close that Sakura was about to put her head on his chest when suddenly…Hermione went out of Syaoran's arms and pushed Sakura Ron's way. She lost her balance, and fell forward…right on Ron…and her lips went crashing into his…when suddenly…Sakura's mind went black. She broke off with Ron, and fell crashing on his arm, unconscious, while the others gasped and ran to her rescue…

* * *

**Finally…I'm done with my 6****th**** chapter as well! HEHEHEHE…this one was short I know, but I've been hearing a lot of people saying that I should really shorten my stories, some of them are just too long and hard to read. Hope this wasn't as hard! And tell me please, if this is a good cliffhanger? I mean, Sakura accidentally kisses Ron and she faints…oooh…why do you think she fainted? Hahaha, you'll get to know in the next chapter! For now, tell me is this was good or not, and please, please, please review…review even if you hated it! All right? Anyways, again this is dedicated to one of my best friends AKA ma twin bratha, Varsha AKA Zack…and yea…now…Review! And I'll luv you all! YAY! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, or Harry Potter. (Although if did, that would be the best thing on earth!)**

**Umm…I gotta talk about good stuff! I've been like dead depressed since yesterday! Like my four bestest friends are leaving and like I have to fuckn go for my vacations, TODAY! And I wont be able to see them before long! I HATE LIFE, entirely! Grrr…oh well, this chapter should be dedicated to the teachers who are leaving…those would be…(I know this is weird, dedicating it to teachers, but HEY! Some of them are the reason I'm the writer I am now!) Mr. W (the bestest teacher on earth!) Ms. G (awesome artist!) Ms. F (u rock!) Madame F (the best French teacher ever) Mr. M (first year in teaching, and you're already awesome!) Ms. S (I don't know you that much, but you're a great teacher!) And also, special thanks to Mr. W, for making my stage fright go away, for making me talk more in classes, and lastly for helping me out with my stories! (MINUS THE HOMEWORK!) Anyways, now read and review…PLEASE! And also, this is the last chapter I update till the 24th of June, because today, in 8 hours I leave this country for my short vacation! LOL! So please review! I want my 50th review as I come back! (no, that's TOO much!) (hehe)**

**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Flashbacks …_**

Sakura had fainted. As soon as her lips touched those of Ron's, she lost consciousness. But why? What does anything have to do with a kiss? **(Now, it's time for the major flashbacks!)**

**Flashback (no POV) (Inspired by EJ/Merupuri)**

"_Congratulations, Queen Kathleen. You're daughter sure is beautiful. Just like you." Bowed one of the ministers, as they came up to congratulate Queen Kathleen and King George as they were blessed another infant, this time a delightful, young daughter, "The Gods and Angels have come from the heaven to bless upon our beautiful princess. May we please welcome them?"_

"_Certainly, please." The gentle queen replied back._

_The small hall got full of gods and angels from our heavens and started telling further tales of this princess and showering her with joyfull gifts. Just then one of the declared, _

"_My Lord, My Queen, this princes is charming," said the flickering angel, "BUT…you must be alert, because she's been born to be destined with some one…" at this point, the whole hall gasped, "Her soul-mate just might namely be, Syaoran Li, the great archeologist." The angel finished as the court got into a murmur. _

_It is known, in the world of Coralé, that if a prince or princess has been destined for someone, he or she has to be the surviving heir of the family. Everybody thought of their loving prince, the young Touya. The whole kingdom had been looking forward to be a great king of their nation. But with Sakura being destined to someone, everyone got a fear, but our cheerful, and beautiful Queen Kathleen or known as The Belle Kathleen, still stayed calm,_

"_Thank you, my angel. You may take depart." As the angel bowed and with a POOF she was gone._

_A few years later…(when Sakura was three)_

"_Minister Kenichi, are you sure about this?" asked Queen Kathleen, as the minister set up the Portkey, that makes you reach earth. _

"_Yes, my lady. For our young daughter to be alive, she has to get out of this world and go out to this real world, and find her true love." Finished the minister._

" _Oh well, then. But where shall we put her? On earth, I mean." Asked The belle Kathleen._

"_Oh, you need not care about that my honorable lady. I've chosen a perfect castle, in Tokyo, Japan; it is just her, and somewhere further near would be him…Syaoran Li."_

"_Very well, shall we draw forth to the departure then?"_

"_Positively…but also my Queen. This princess, to stay with her soul-mate, has to fight through many evils, for this couple just might be one of the three most powerful ones."_

"_Oh…"_

_**(Scene change)**_

"_My dear Princess, it's all in you. You must meet him and give us a wonderful life. We'll care about you, no matter what." Queen said to her daughter as she got her from her room to get ready for the departure._

_They all said good things about Sakura, but what nobody thought about was, Touya; who was eavesdropping the whole time. He knew that he was never going to be the King of Coralé, for it's his sister who has a soul-mate. Just when Princess Sakura was about to step in the gigantic black hole thingie to reach earth, Touya jumped out of nowhere and both of them went through the black hole thingie, reaching the earth, together._

_Behind, the queen gasped, _

"_WHAT? TOUYA! KENICHI, WHAT NOW?" she screamed out of terror._

"_I'm sorry my lady, Prince Touya can't be returned back since he had no destiny to reach the earth for. But it's just better for him since he'll never be able to rule Coralé, he can always rule Japan." He said to the Queen._

"_You are right Kenichi, my children would do great on earth. I believe that my son could be a great king of Japan, and certainly take care of his sister. Even though my son has no destiny, he would still be a great king in history. And I believe that my daughter would return back with Syaoran Li, ready to take over our Coralé." Said the Queen._

"_You're right my queen. But still, our Princess has to fight through a lot. Further, she has a soul-mate, she shall and has to fall in love with him, and further only kissed by him. Any other person doing that, shall risk out Sakura in losing her life." Said the worried Minister._

"_But my minister, who would guide her through all of this? How could any other man not fall for my beautiful Sakura? And what if Sakura mistakens him for her soul-mate?"_

"_Don't worry my queen, I shall go myself, if that calms you down…I shall go and help Touya build a nation and Sakura find…Syaoran."_

* * *

**Oh well, so that's it for now. I know this is short. But yea…you'll only get this till the 24th of June! HAHAHA! I shall torture you! HAHAHA! Anyways, please send me some reviews…I'm waiting desperately! HAHA! LOL…so, I ain't that sad now…LOL! SO RxR! And only then will you get more…hehehe…and this flashback won't be that small either! Much you all, PJ-CHAN!**


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

_**Chapter-8**_

_Still the Flashbacks_

_-Three years later-_

"_So, my minister. How are my oldest kids doing on earth?" asked the Queen as the minister emerged from the same black hole thingie from where Princess Sakura and Prince Touya and him had departed for earth, three years ago._

"_My lady," the minister replied as he bowed for the queen, "I'd be glad to announce that our King Touya would be turning 15 tomorrow,while our young Princess is six years old. And not to forget Syaoran Li, he's a great friend to our Princess. And he would most certainly be a perfect king for our princess."_

"_I'm glad…but what about the…er…feathers?" asked the Queen suspiciously._

_Glancing around making sure nobody's around, the minister said, _

"_It's not until she's 13 my lady…don't worry about that now…"_

_Seven years later…_

"_Minister Kenichi! I summon thee!" the Queen called for her minister from the earth._

_A few minutes later the queen spotted a figure emerging through the port key. Kathleen the Belle completely out at the sight of some blue hair; freaked out more to find out it was Kenichi with BLUE HAIR!!!_

"_M-M-MINISTER?!?!?! Y-y-y-your hair?!?!" yelled out the surprised Queen._

"_Oh, my hair? The Prince ordered me to dye my hair blue, because he was sort of angry at me…hehe" sighed the ugly minister._

"_Well, back to the point. MY daughter and my son?" asked the QUEEN sternly._

"_Don't worry. The day is arriving today. Sakura is going to lose her feathers. Today the first examination starts. This would prove if Syaoran is worthy for our Princess or now. This task is hard, but Syaoran'll do it. But this isn't the only problem he has to go through."_

"_What others?" asked the curious queen._

"_Hmm…this might seem weird, but it's not just them…it's also the other peoples. You may have known about the prophecy?"_

"_Are you sure that the prophecy includes Sakura and Syaoran?" asked the queen._

"_Certainly, but not just them. It includes four more people. This adventure may perhaps seem easy, that they have to just kill the evil and they are done. But that's not it might just as hard be to kill the evil, it might just as hard be to break the marriage between the bad Malayami and our Princess. And probably many other conflicts. And all-in-all, these six people yes, three in couple, have to do the following in the end…they have to be with the only one they are destined to be with. They are to gradually marry them, and defeat the evil. But most of all, come here in Corale to be seated as the Kings and Queens of our nation. That is the only way there can be complete peace in our world and the world outside." Finished the minister._

"_My minister, it arrived too soon, do you think they'll actually able to fight?"_

"_My lady, it's not now. Now is the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Later, after three years is the Fight for the Light, and that the main fight for these kids. It's the war of eternity…the fiercest war in the eternity of our world. And __if __only all six survive, __all six, __then they'd be able to bring the peace we've always wanted. But this is hard, very very hard. WE can only HOPE for the best from our young heroes."_

"_So, is it true that all six have a person for them between the six?" asked the queen._

"_Yes, each is destined for another one. And my lady, did I tell you that our Sakura isn't allowed to lose her first kiss to her soul mate only, or else she'd be risking her life?"_

"_And I'm glad I chose you to look over my daughter. Make sure her first kiss in only our own Syaoran Li. Now, you may take leave."_

_1 year later_

"_So my minister…?" the Queen asked._

"_My lady…great news I've got here. Sakura has all her feathers back! But…but there is something bad as well. She lost all her memories…and she doesn't remember the love she had for Syaoran. And the worst part is…she still didn't have her first kiss. Now that she's lost her memories for Syaoran, she can easily fall in love with someone, infact, anyone!" said the minister._

"_No, my minister. She shall not fall in love with anyone BUT Syaoran. You may be responsible for that. But leaving that…how are our other 4 heroes? The rest of the peace-masters. Are they any closer to meeting our Sakura and Syaoran yet?"_

"_Yes, my lady. They are perfectly fine. They are four English kids, two witches and two wizards. Two of them, Harry and Ginny are young love-birds. And the others, Ron and Hermione are doing something called going out, or as we call, bonding links or Le Bondë." _

"_I see…and what about their first kiss?" asked the queen._

"_Er…actually…all of them have lost their first kisses WAY before…so…er…let's just forget that…"_

"_OK…fine! Now, GO AWAY! I need to take a shower!" shooed the queen away._

_Three years later_

"_THEY FINALLY MET!" exclaimed the happy minister, "The English and Japanese!"_

"_May the gods bless them! And my daughter's fine, I believe?" asked the queen._

"_I…uh…ok, there's a problem. Something very wrong happened…Sakura mistakedly kissed Ron…"_

"_WHAT? And now…WE HAVE TO GO! COME ON!" and both of them went through the port key thingie._

**End of Flashback (FINALLY!)**

"MY DAUGHTER!" came a voice from behind as everyone turned to see…

* * *

**I'm finally done! OOH! And another point…about the flashbacks, everyone is having it…don't ask me how or why…they just are! Hehe! And yea…also…I feel sorta depressed too cuz I just found out that another of my best friends is leaving! WAAAHand I feel SO BAD! GEEZ! And yea…anywways…that's it for now! RxR! (pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**YAY! I can't believe it! I have 50 reviews already! I thought I'd never get 50 reviews until I actually finish this whole thing! But yay! LOL! And yea…I've decided to finish this soon, so give me as many reviews as possible so atleast I reach my 100****th**

* * *

_**Chapter-9: What NOW?!?!**_

Everyone except the unconscious Sakura stared as Queen Kathleen and Minister Kenichi emerged from no surface and the queen rushed towards her daughter, fainted in Ron's arms.

"Er…my…er lady, I'm really sorry…I…didn't.." and Ron stopped and said next, "Who pushed Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Queen Kathleen…it was me…"Hermione said feeling guilty, "I felt Sakura was taking away the Ron I had loved forever…but I didn't think that my push could've gone…so…wrong…I'm sorry"

"WHAT?" said a almost-red Ron, "You…you what?"

"Yes Ron, I love you! And I always have…" she confessed at last.

"Hermione, I thought you forgot me…when we had the fight in Hog-Hogwarts!" said back the amazed Ron.

"No you loser!" and now tears crawled up Hermione's eyes, "It was a small random fight! I've loved you since the first time I've seen you…but"

"Hermione! Why didn't you ever tell me before? I thought u never liked me! I've loved you too, but I thought what's the use of confessing when you know you won't get a chance there!" Ron said, "But…Sakura…" he said pitifully looking at Sakura.

"My children," said Queen to all, "I'm greatful to see you all afterall. I don't quite know how you all got this flashback thingie, but I'm glad you did…I hope you all know by now that you, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, and Sakura and Syaoran are the chosen ones…the three most powerful couples…and the bigger news is that we got out second couple, Hermione and Ron today!" as she glanced at Ron and Hermione, standing beside each-other shyly, "And Sakura…" and now turned to Syaoran, "Syaoran, my boy…since the push wasn't on purpose and if your love towards her is true then…as history says, your kiss will awaken her…and she'll be alive but…either loose those memories, that love…forever or regain ALL the lost memories…and that lost love. WE can only hope for the best…it's upto you, Syaoran she'll get back the love…and if not…" she sighed.

"My queen…that flashback told us everything…we know perfectly what our goal is…how it's all upto Syaoran and his love…" Harry continued.

"My queen," Syaoran started, "Sakura will be fine, I assure you…our love was—" but he was interrupted by a large crash heard on the window nearby.

"Well, what was that?" asked the queen as she turned to the window to see a tired owl on the sill, carrying a letter on his beak.

"Hey…isn't that my owl?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…isn't it the owl you gave—" and Hermione was interrupted by Harry.

"—GINNY!" Harry screamed and rushed towards the owl, "It's a letter from her!"

"Read!" Ron ordered.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you guys just left one day ago or so, but we have very bad news about Ginny. Even though she's due in three months, something is going wrong. She's admitted to a muggle hospital. Her case is very critical at the moment. Hurry up Harry, Ginny's waiting for you here._

_Signed,_

_Tomoyo and Cho_

"OH MY—" Harry swore.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Said Ron to the queen.

"Hurry! Ron! Both of you don't panick! You may leave…NOW!" The queen ordered.

"But…Sakura?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll stay here with her! You both, go! And write to us about her!" Hermione said.

"Allright then!" and Harry turned to Ron, "Let's go!"

And both of them disapparated with a poof!

_--In London—_

DING DONG the bell kept on ringing and finally the maid, Song Po-Po opened it,

"HARRY! RON! Go to (name) hospital now!"

and making sure nobody saw them, they disapparated again.

"Clerk! Where is Mrs. Ginny Weasley Potter?" asked Ron to the person thingie at the entrance.

"Room # 509. GO straight and left." She told them. Harry and Ron rushed towards her room and bashed in to see Ginny, not there but only a nurse.

"Nurse! Where is the patient in this room?" Ron asked the nurse.

"Er…Mrs. Potter, rite?" as both nodded, "She's in a very critical mode now. Her delivery room is just above this room, on the third floor, please." And both of them rushed out and reached the room to see Tomoyo pale and Cho crying.

"Cho! Tomoyo! GINNY?" was all Harry could say.

"Harry!" both the girls said together, as they saw him.

"Harry!" cried out Cho, "Ginny's in there…"

"But what happened? She isn't due in three months…" Harry informed.

"Something went wrong right after you all left, and soon later we had to bring her here. The doctor says she is pregnant with twins and is in a bad condition. She's got to have the delivery now. And the doctor isn't sure if she'll be able to pull through…We don't know Harry!" as she cried again and Harry gave her a hug to comfort her. (**Remember Harry used to like her before? Hehe) **

"What?" Ron said as he looked at Harry, who wasn't very pleasant right now, He hid his face under his fringes and was facing the wall, "HARRY! Go in!" But Harry ignored him.

"None of this would've happened if I hadn't left her here! None of it…Ginny struggling in there, Sakura struggling over there! It's all because of me…all of it! DAMN IT!" he said as he punched the wall in anger.

"Harry! None of this is going to help in any way! Whatever has happened had to happen…now we can just hope she pulls through! You go in Harry!" Screamed Tomoyo.

"Nurse…" Harry said as he saw a nurse entering the room, "I'm Mr. Potter, Ginny's Husband."

"You may come in…" and both of them walked in as the others waited for further news.

_--Back in Germany—_

"May Ginny be all right…" said the queen worriedly, "What all is happening? First Sakura and now…Ginny? Come on Hermione, We'll go and avoid Malayami from coming in here looking for Sakura and Syaoran…we can only hope for the best…" and at that note, she and Hermione left.

The room was empty…all left to Syaoran and Sakura. But what nobody noticed about was…where was Touya? No one had seen him just after having the flashback thingie. But nobody could care more…

_--in London again---_

After about two hours more, finally, Harry and the Doctor came out. Harry was emotionless, no one could guess whether Ginny was fine or not…there was NO emotion on his face…and the doctor was the same….

_--In Germany again—_

"My love Sakura…I know my love is strong, you will be fine Sakura…I know it…(and blah blah blah…some more romantic lines…make it up…I cant bother)" and Syaoran bend down to kiss Sakura and as soon as his lips touched hers…

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAH! I like my cliffies! HAHAHA! Three of them! Ginny, Touya and Sakura! HAHAHA…pleeeeeeeeez review! I'm really working hard to fulfil all of your suggestions! Hehe…and again…Congrats Radz for being my 50****th**** reviewer! And this chappie is for Shay! I hope you like it! I'll update soooooon! Haha! PJ!**


	11. Chapter 10

**ELLO! Hehe, I feel so weirdly nastified! LOL! It's just that this friend of mine gave me this webby to this Kawaii sasunaru video that sorta creeped me out…so sorry! LoL! Sorry again, I feel soo random! BWAHAHA! LoL, this chappy is again dedicated to that creepy friend of mine, my soul sista, ZEE! WOO! LoL and yea…thnx to people who reviewed! I LUV U! and please please please review this one too! Now off with my 10****th**** chappie!**

_**Chapter-10: All good? Or not?**_

_(London)_

Ron, Tomoyo, and Cho just staredd at Harry, who was out of the room and was completely emotionless.

"Well…" Cho started, looking at Harry. Harry was the same, as Ron, Tomoyo, and Cho's tension got biggiefied and they waited desperately for an answer.

Harry moved upto Ron, and keeping one hand on his shoulder, his fringes covering his face; while Ron on the other hand, was freaking out like hell. Some more seconds passed…more heartbeats increased. They knew if anything happened to Ginny then everything was over, the prophecy was never going to come true.

"JUST TELL US HARRY!" Cho screamed, who didn't know about the prophecy.

"…" Harry said, "…she…she…she" and he stopped.

"Do you want a fist full of this?" Ron threated Harry, showing him a fist full of a powerful punch.

"…I AM A DAD!" Harry screamed his head out, so loud that probably the whole London would've gotten (u know, the not hearing thing) er…that the whole of London had seriously lost the power of hearing.

"…er…I'm too much in pain to actually scream out yay…" Cho said, as Harry gave her a hug, squeezing the heck outta her while Ron and Tomoyo were dancing already in happiness.

"Oh…sorry…" Harry said, and he didn't realize that he slightly blushed as well…thinking about some times with Cho he had, his sixth year in Hogwarts.

"YAYYY!!!!!" screamed out Cho and started to dance along with Ron and Tomoyo.

"OH MY GOD HARRY! YOU ALMOST GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!" screamed out Tomoyo, finally done with their SCARY dance.

"Wait, but he didn't tell us if he got two sons or two daughters!" Cho said.

"Well, guess what? I got one boy and one girl!" screamed out Harry.

"KAWAII! YOU MEAN FRATERNAL TWINS?" screamed out Cho in response.

"er…yea. Now who wants to go and check them out?" Harry said as all of them rushed in there.

_(germany)_

"S…Syaoran?" came a faint voice, just as he had lost hope of her.

"SAKURA?" he jumped around to see two (color of Sakura's eyes are…?) eyes, looking at him adoringly, just the way they used to before she had lost her precious memories.

"Syaoran…why does my head hurt so much?" she asked adoringly.

"It's nothing Sakura, you've just got way too much information lately to fit in your non-existent brain…" he joked and couldn't help himself but give her a tight big hug, finally, FINALLY his old Sakura was back.

"HEY! You're soo gnna pay for that!" Sakura screamed out as she chased him in circles trying to hit him on the head, and finally when he gave up, he got bashed on his head by Sakura. But all in all, Syaoran wasn't ever this happy, that his LONG-LONG-LONG lost Sakura was finally…back.

_Meanwhile (with the Queen and Hermione)_

"How do you think Sakura is, Queen?" asked Hermione concerningly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Syaoran's love Is too too much for her to not regain her memories. But what I'm scared about is Ginny, regarding that letter, especially. It does sound very critical. Is there anyway we can actually get to know how they are?" the Queen asked.

"My majesty, I can apparate for a while and connect the news from London and come back here. But if Malayami…"

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll stay here, my powers are enough to keep that beast away from me… you go and find out how Ginny's doing…it's been quite long…" she said as Hermione nodded and with a POOF she dissaparated right to Harry's house.

_(London, now)_

_(song Po-Po in the house only)_

"SONG PO-PO! Where are everybody?" screamed out Hermione.

"Hermione! Zey are at hospital, go there now and give me some relief." She said as Hermione nodded again and disapparated again to reach the exact room Ginny was, giving a big shocks to the others as they were coming in as well.

"HERMIONE? HI!" the others greeted as they saw her in the room already, when she was supposed to be in Germany now.

"When did u arrive?" asked Cho.

"Like right now! HOW IS GINNY?" she asked.

"Well, why don't you just go look over here…" Harry said pointing over the two carriages beside the sleeping Ginny's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hermione squeeled in happiness, "TWINS!" She squeeled more.

"Hey…Herms…no need to scream, Doc said Ginny needs lotsa sleep after this tough job she's done!" Ron informed her.

"OoOoOoOokay!" Hermione mouthed the words that were to squeel.

All of the ran to the carriages, as they saw the two adorable kids, sleeping peacefully in these two boxy thingies.

"Why are such adorable kids in this box full of tubes and wires?" asked Hermione.

"Well, they're premature kids. Born three months early." Ron, YES RON, actually informd Hermione back.

There were two babies. One beautiful baby girl, with hair just like her dad's, those deep blue eyes, and just the same facial feautures. While the other cute boy was just like Ginny. Her red hair, the same eyes etc. These two babies were their parent's copy and twins as well. Somehow a combination of Harry and Ginny, making them look like twins, with so much alike.

"They're beautiful…have you thought about names?" Asked Cho when Tomoyo suddenly asked,

"HOW'S SAKURA?" and that's when everyone wanted to know.

"WOOOPS! The queen told me to be back to tell her how's Ginny, I'll be back soon to tell you all about Sakura…"he said and disapparated back to Germany.

**THE END of this chappie. Ok, I really can't write anymore. I'm as dizzy as anything…and feeling soo sick, haven't slept from yesterday. Anyways, please review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Woohooo! Sorry about this EXTRA late update! SORRY! I've been working on a lot of stories, and me being so slow…sucks…(sigh) and OMG! I can't believe Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows just released before 12:38 minutes I started writing this. Lolz, it's 12:39 AM, July 22****nd****! Hehehe, and ooh! I almost forgot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EJ! I luv you, and your finally a teenager! WOO! This chappie is for you EJ, and I luv you! XD! You're a great friend, and a fab author! Never change and you'll be loved by all! (PS:Your bro is…ANNOYING! That junkyard see-weed!) But you still suck at the stupid game thingie we did at ur place…hehe, anyways, now I shall go on with my stupid story…and wow…I don't believe I reached 79 reviews already! I luv all you people!!!! Now, all that said, I wont waste NO MORE words OR time and get started! RxR!**

_**Chapter 11: Where has…Touya been lately?**_

Hermione had just apparated back to Germany, the same spot she had left, but to her surprise the Queen wasn't there. She looked all around when she finally found the room where Sakura and Syaoran were, just to see the perfect mother-daughter scene. She saw the Queen, as tears glistened her face, hugging the daughter she's seeing after so many years! Hermione couldn't help but aww at the cute scene. One happy news was great, but two just made it all the more better! Hermione went into the room, to stand beside Syaoran, who was aside looking at Sauke with loving eyes.

"Glad you finally got her back." She said that made Li jump, for he hadn't quite noticed her there.

"Oh…so am I. But how is Ginny? Is she allrite?" he asked, now concerned about the kids.

"Well, lucky stars are on our charts. She has the cutest premature fraternal twins ever!" Hermione shrieked out.

"Oh…how glad can I be? This is just amazing! First I got my Sakura back and now two twins! I couldn't have been happier, ever!" Syaoran replied at that.

The queen saw her too, and was glad herself. Everybody was happy, all six of them so glad that finally got to know about the prophecy. But what no one noticed was…where was Touya? Well, let's just keep him away for now! Let's not ruin sucha happy moment! Promise we'll get back to him when it's really time for it! Now back to the happy people!

They all a long talk inside the room, they talked and talked not concerning about the fact that Malayami could catch them anytime, especially the Queen Kathleen, who was the key to Coralé, where lie the legendary thrones to the six powerful couples.

"Hey, Hermione, is there anyway we can go to London and see those two cute babies?" Sakura said, who was obviously dieing to look at those two kids.

"Hey, Sakura, don't forget that you're here for your wedding! We cant just let our bride leave!" Syaoran informed.

"Oh…right!" Sakura said, finally understanding it all.

Suddenly there was a POOF and to their surprise, Harry and Ginny were there!!! Wow, weren't they glad to see Ginny! Harry seemed happier than ever, and they both got even happier to see Sakura happy. Ginny was introduced to everyone, and Hermione and Sakura couldn't wait to know more about the twins.

"OMG! My twins are so cute!! I was discharged early and so the first thing I did was come here and meet you all at last! And Herms…Ron misses you." Ginny said as Hermione slightly blushed.

"Anyways," Hermione asked, "Where is he?"

"See? Toldya you'd be missing him too! He's at the hospital, looking over the kids…" Ginny answered.

"You don't know how happy we are to have a mother and father in our strongest couple…thingie…oh did you think of a name for those two? Umm…how about … Aiden and Lara? Aiden Weasley Potter and Lara Weasley Potter! WOOOHOO!" Sakura said, over-excited of-course, as Hermione and Ginny sweat-dropped.

"Yeah! Actually…er…could be…u know…Lara and Aiden…" Ginny said confused.

But suddenly came in a person they least expected to…

Joshua Malayami

Everyone, including Ginny, froze as Queen Kathleen disappeared temporarily, so he wouldn't get any more ideas.

"My Sakura?" asked Malayami, still completely calm and cute, mind you!, "See, you've got some friends over here…."

"OH! Er…Josh" Sakura said trying to be just as calm and usual as she used to be with him, "Meet Ginny, (pointing to her), she just used her apparating skills to come here from all the way London to…er…meet her husband Harry!"

"Nice to meet you Ginny!" He said politely, "Would you carress to sleep here tonight?"

"Oh…uh…erm…sure…" Ginny replied, thinking for what to say.

"Thank you, it would really be my pleasure. And friends, it's been really late, you could go back to your rooms, if that's ok" he invited them.

"Well…" Syaoran said looking at the other, "I'd say Prince Joshua is right, it is quite late now."

"well then, you may depart as to when you may wish to." Departed the Prince, leaving them be.

"Wow…what a save!" congratulated Harry.

"Yeah…really, now I should be going! Need to send Ron back! But I promise I'll be back soon!" Ginny said as when she was about to dissaparate again, she heard a voice,

"Mom?" said the voice to the Queen, who was back, and she turned around to see,

"Touya?!"

**Well, that is kind of it. Hehe, sorry if it's bad, I really need to think of a ending! Lolz, and also I need names for the twins! I thought of Lily and James, but that would be like taking his parents name away and giving them to two siblings. How about Joey and Jasmine? XD! Let me know if you have any ideas? And also, do tell me how is HP7? Ok? Cuz I didn't get my book now, but I do know what happens! Woohoo! Go Harry! Lolz, ok…now review! I want to reach my 100****th**** reviewer before I end this thing! Luvzz, Mushroom-Chan OR PJ-Chan! XD!**


End file.
